This invention relates to an aluminum alloy for sliding materials which is excellent in machinability, anti-seizure property and toughness.
ADC12 (Al-Si base alloy) is known as a sliding material for high-load applications, but since this alloy is not sufficiently satisfactory in sliding properties, various improved alloys have been developed.
However, with recent marked technological innovations, there has been a demand for a sliding material for use under application of a higher load. For example, a bearing alloy for a bearing has now been required to withstand a higher load. A solid material used as a mechanical part by itself, such as a revolving scroll of a scroll-type compressor and an Oldham's ring, has been required to have a mechanical strength as a solid body. Under the circumstances, there has been encountered a technical problem that the conventional aluminum alloys could not have sufficient mechanical properties to meet such requirements.